Cardcaptor Trowa
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Trowa finds the Clow Cards in the library in one of Quatre's mansions. But, before Trowa found the Clow Cards, they were once the Sakura Cards. What's going on? And what is the Chang Family Crest doing in the book?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gundam Wing/Cardcaptors crossover. Warnings are slight AU, Yaoi, possible Yaoi threesome, possible Yuri, Supernatural Activities, OOC, OCs, Evil Force, more warnings might come. This story takes place after the war; Endless Waltz never happened. Some of the characters from the Cardcaptors series will be used in this story.

Summary: One night, while Trowa is looking in the library at one of Quatre's mansions; he finds a strange book. When he opens it, he finds a few cards inside it; but something strange happens; the cards fly out of the book and out of the house. After that, Trowa is introduced to a strange stuffed animal looking creature. Now, Trowa has to capture all of the Clow Cards. But something is wrong with the cards; before Trowa found them, they were once the Sakura Cards; why are they the Clow Cards again? What is the stuffed animal hiding? And what is the Chang Family Crest doing in the book?

Lil' Note: I need to know the name of Wufei's deceased wife; there might be a possibility of her making an appearance in the story. The problem is that I forgot her name.

Pairings: Read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

Trowa's POV

It's a Sunday night, and there is nothing to do. I'm stuck in this mansion and I am bored out of my mind. Right now, I'm lying down on a couch, reading a book I've read probably ten thousand times; it's time to look for a new book.

I get off of the couch and walk off to the other side of the house. This is a new mansion me and the others have recently moved into. It's not any bigger than the other mansions Quatre dragged us to; but it's still huge. Just to get to the library is a fifteen minute walk; I don't mind because I like walking.

When I get there, it's a little awkward to me when I go down to go to the library. The library in this mansion is basically a basement. Once I'm down at the last step; I feel around for the light switch. Once the lights are on; I start my rummaging. I look through all of the books; some that I know won't fit my liking, and some I already read.

I look some more and I'm about to leave upstairs; when at the corner at my eye; I see a light glowing. I don't know what it is because it's in one of the rows and it is somewhere in the bookshelves. Slowly, I begin to walk towards the spot. I come to the row and slowly walk down it. I don't know if it was a book that glowed; but I'm looking at all of them.

One of them catches my eye. I take it out off the shelf and take a good look at it.

It looks like a diary. Red and gold; on the front it has a picture of what I think is a lion and the sun and also the word 'Clow'; on the back is a picture of a crescent moon and what looks like an angel. On turn it to the front again and notice that the diary has a lock; looks like I'm not going to read it. But out of curiosity, I pull at the lock, and guess what, the lock snaps open.

I open the book; I expect to find pages with writing on it; but what I find is a huge hole cut in the middle with a stack of cards in that hole. I pick up on of the cards.

"Windy" I read.

Then, something strange happens; the other cards start to glow and they start shooting out of the book! I have to cover my eyes because the cards are glowing so much, their blinding me. I hear shattering glass and I can tell that one of the cards have broken the light bulb that was lighting the room.

I uncover my eyes and open them, looking at where the cards are going. I see that they are going right through the walls and windows! I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it.

After a few minutes, everything is quiet; I open my eyes. It's dark inside the basement; the only light is shining through the window from the moon. I look down in my hands and see an empty book; there is something in there but it's too dark to make out; then the book starts glowing again. I drop it; I want to run, but I can't move.

As the book glows, a ball of gold light floats out of it. When it stops, I'm looking up at it; then it begins to form into something. I don't know what to expect; but I wasn't expecting a stuffed animal, or at least I thought it was a stuffed animal.

It looked like a little teddy bear with golden yellow fur, it had mini pure white wings on its back, and it was now floating in front of my face; I think it's asleep. I thought wrong, because its gold eyes snap open.

"Who dares wake me up from my sleep?!" It yelled.

I back off maybe a foot, after those cards came out, I don't know what will come from this stuffed animal. It looks at me for a moment and floats down to the book on the floor; takes one look at it and floats back over to me.

"Where are the cards?" It asked.

"You mean the cards that were in that book?" I asked.

The stuffed animal nodded.

"They flew out when I opened the book." I said.

That when the thing freaked.

"What?!!!" It yelled. "This can't be happening again!!!" It goes crazy.

"Well, if it makes you happy" I said as I showed him the card I picked up.

The thing grabbed it.

"Windy!" It said. "I'm so glad to see you! Wait, Windy?!" It gawked at the card.

A moment later, the card started glowing.

"You think he's the destined one?" The thing whispered.

The card glowed a little brighter and stopped all together.

The stuffed animal looks at me for a moment.

"I want to give you something" It said.

"What do you want to give me?" I asked.

"This" The thing said.

It begins to glow and it forms a gold light in front of itself; the light floats over to me.

"Take it, it's for you." The thing said.

Slowly, I reach for the light and enclose it in my hand. I feel a strong surge of energy run through my veins; I don't know how to explain everything else.

When I open my hand, I see a key. The key I see is pink and gold; at the top center, I see a gold star. (Think of Sakura's key.)

"What's this?" I ask.

"That's the Sakura key; the key to this book." The thing said as it levitated the book towards me.

I take the book and look at the key; they don't look like they go together.

"My name is Kero." The thing said.

"Oh, so you have a name." I said. "My name is Trowa, Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you." Kero said. "But, what I'm here for is going to change your life."

I look at Kero strangely.

"Change my life, how?" I asked.

"You are now a Cardcaptor." Kero said. "Since you opened the book; you are destined to capture the cards."

"Anyone can open the book." I said.

"No, only people that possess a special power within them." Kero said. "If you didn't have that power, you wouldn't have been able to open the book, even with the key."

I look at Kero for a moment.

"How are we going to _capture_ the cards?" I asked. "Aren't they still cards?"

"No, they aren't." Kero said. "When they are loose, they can cause lots of trouble. We have to capture them before it's too late."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"You use the key." Kero said. "I'll come along with you to guide you."

* * *

Normal POV

Trowa left the house. He told everyone that he wanted some fresh air and was going to take a short walk around town; he snuck Kero out in his pocket. Trowa so far had been walking for probably three blocks; right now, he was feeling a strange sense.

"I know you feel that Trowa." Kero said as he flew out of his jacket. "Follow the sense."

Trowa nodded and followed.

Soon, he came to the forest; just at the entrance. The sense felt as if it were at its strongest.

"There it is!!!" Kero yelled.

Trowa looked up and his eyes widened; there was a white phoenix looking thing flying out of the forest.

"How do we capture it?!!!" Trowa yelled.

"Say the words for the key!!!" Kero yelled.

"What words?!" Trowa yelled.

The so called card was causing wind to kick up hard and it was difficult to hear; that's why the two were yelling.

"The words will come!!!" Kero yelled.

A loud screech came from the large bird and it flew up into the sky. All of a sudden it came back; blowing a huge gust of wind towards Trowa and Kero, blowing them back.

As Trowa lied on his back, something in the back of his mind snapped; he knew what to say. His body was in pain as he slowly stood up. The key that he was given was in his pocket. When he took it out, it started glowing; he held it out with both of his hands and let hit go. The key floated as it glowed, Trowa held out his hands as he said the incantation.

The key incantation went:

Key of Clow

Power of Magic,

Power of Light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite

Release!!!

With that, the key exploded with light. When the light cleared, Trowa was now holding a gold and green wand; that's right, green. Trowa took out the Windy card and threw it up in the air; it came floating down in front of him.

"Windy Card, Release!!!" Trowa yelled.

A bright light ignited as the Windy Card released; streams of what looked like silk came from the card along with light. After that, the Windy card was standing in front of Trowa.

"Windy, bind the Fly Card down to the ground!!!" Trowa yelled.

Windy flew over and formed into streams of power that wrapped around the Fly card; pulling it down. The Fly was screeching, struggling against Windy; but it couldn't get free.

Trowa walked over and held his wand over his head and brought it down.

"Fly Card, Return!!!" Trowa yelled.

The card was screeching, but it couldn't do anything as it was sucked in by the power and returned to card form; Windy was too back into card form. The cards floated into Trowa's hands.

"Whoa" Trowa whispered, he walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.

Kero came by his side a few moments later.

"You okay?" Kero asked.

Trowa nodded.

"Tired, huh?" Kero asked.

Trowa glared at Kero, but nodded.

"Let me tell you away to get home quickly, you don't have to walk." Kero said.

Trowa stood up.

"Tap your wand to the Fly card." Kero said.

Trowa looked at Kero strangely again.

"Trust me Trowa, just do it." Kero said.

Trowa threw the Fly card up and hit it with his wand. His eyes widened when the wand sprouted wings at the sides.

"See, I told you, now hop on and fly away." Kero said.

Trowa brought down his wand, hesitantly sat down on it.

"Use your mind to tell Fly what to do." Kero said.

Trowa did as he was told and he was in the night time sky in no time. He spent probably an hour getting a feel of what it felt like to be up there.

Then he and Kero flew home.

* * *

To be continued

Was this good or bad?

Please send in reviews to tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed. It's been only a short while since I updated; I just pray I can think of something for next week!!!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been three days since Trowa had become a Cardcaptor; to him, everything is the same; except for trying to hide Kero. Kero said that he had been trapped in the Clow Book ever since the year 2079. Kero said that he always wanted to see what had changed over all of those years. Trowa feeling sorry for Kero; walked and drove around town everyday so Kero could see all the changes.

Right now, the both of them were at the park.

"It's amazing how much had changed and the style of clothing is still the same from then." Kero said. "I wish Li and Sakura could see this."

Trowa caught the last part, even though it was whispered.

"Who and who?" Trowa asked.

Kero sort of freaked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Kero said as he started laughing nervously.

"Can we look around some more?" Kero asked.

"Sure..." Trowa said.

Trowa walked up to Kero and gently pocketed him.

* * *

For the walk, Kero would sometimes pop his head out of Trowa's pocket; he was sensing something. Trowa walked off to a part of the park where no one could see them.

"Kero, am I sensing another Clow Card?" Trowa asked.

"No, you aren't; you're sensing something else." Kero said. "Follow it."

Trowa did as he was told and followed the sense. Soon, he came to a strange source. This was a part of the park that no one ever came to for some strange reason; the story of a wondering ghost was the blame. But the only thing here was a tall statue. The statue was made of white stone; it looked like and angel in old Chinese clothing and long white hair. It had his or hers hands to its chest and its head was bent with its eyes closed.

Kero flew out of Trowa's pocket and flew around the statue.

"Yue..." Kero whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

Trowa decided not to ask about who Yue was.

The statue was cover with moss and vines; Kero used his powers to clean it up.

Trowa looked up at the statue in awe; it was even more beautiful than it was before.

Kero flew over and sat down on Trowa's shoulder.

"Did they ever give the statue a name?" Kero asked.

"No, the people who put it here say they don't know the origin of the statue; so it remains un-named." Trowa said.

"Let's keep it in between us and call it Yue..." Kero said.

Trowa nodded; both he and Kero went home.

* * *

At dinner that night, everyone looked on as Trowa went upstairs.

"This is the third night in a row." Quatre said.

"Yeah, do you think something is wrong?" Duo asked.

"Let's just leave him be." Wufei said. "If there is something wrong, he might tell us sooner or later."

Heero nodded in agreement.

Truth be told, Wufei was more worried than all of them. Ever since three nights ago, Wufei had been sensing something; he didn't know what it was, but he had a strange feeling Trowa had something to do with it. Wufei knew he never felt the sense before, but why did it feel so familiar to him?

* * *

When Trowa entered his room; Kero flew over to him immediately.

"What is it tonight?" Kero asked.

"Fried chicken and rice." Trowa said. "For desert we have chocolate pudding and chocolate cake, for a drink I have soda."

"Yes!!" Kero yelled.

"I'm so glad that this house has soundproof rooms." Trowa murmured.

Trowa sat down on his bed and he and Kero ate food together while watching T.V. While eating the desert; Trowa took out the Clow Book from his storage box at the foot of his bed. He opened it up and his eyes widened.

"No way..." Trowa said.

"What?" Kero asked with a mouth full of cake.

"This..." Trowa said pointing to the inside cover of the book. "This is the Chang Family Crest."

"How do you know that?" Kero asked.

"My friend, Wufei, showed me his family's crest a few times; it looks exactly like this." Trowa said.

Kero chocked on the mouth full of pudding he had.

"Wufei, Wufei Chang?!" Kero yelped. "That's impossible, the whole line of Chang died, didn't they?!"

"No, Wufei survived; today he's the last surviving Chang." Trowa said. "Wait a minute, what do you know about the Chang family?"

"As soon as I'm sure that he's a true Chang; I'll tell you." Kero said.

Trowa looked at Kero strangely again; but dismissed it.

* * *

It was around midnight when Trowa's eyes snapped opened. He had only been asleep for an hour; right now he was sensing another Clow Card. He jumped off of bed and went to his storage box.

He opened it up and inside was Kero sleeping in a makeshift bed. Trowa gently shook Kero.

"Kero, Kero, wake up, there is another Clow Card somewhere." Trowa said.

Kero's eyes opened and he looked at Trowa groggily.

"What...?" Kero whispered.

"Clow Card..." Trowa said. "There is another one out there."

Kero flew out of the box.

"Well then, let's get going!" Kero said.

Trowa, still in his pajamas; got his Sakura Key. He chanted the incantation.

Key of Clow

Power of Magic,

Power of Light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite

Release!!!

The wand was summoned and Trowa used the Fly Card to give him his flying wand and pocketed Windy.

Trowa opened and window and flew out, with Kero right behind him.

* * *

Trowa and Kero followed the sense to the local elementary school.

"What would a Clow Card be doing here?" Trowa asked as he landed.

"I don't know." Kero said. 'I can't believe it, this is Sakura's old school!!!' His mind yelled.

Trowa walked around the school; keeping an eye out for any security guards and for any signs of the loose Clow Card.

"Trowa, look out!!!" Kero yelled.

Trowa looked up and saw something black; he wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't willing to stand around and find out. The black thing looked like something from a horror movie; it shot little black spears at Trowa as he ran.

"Trowa, this way!!!" Kero yelled flying past a gateway.

Trowa jumped onto his wand and flew after Kero; just missing a huge black spear.

"What card was that?!!!" Trowa yelled.

"I was moving too fast; couldn't tell!" Kero said.

Just then, it came walking out of the school; but in a different form. I looked like a Grim Reaper.

"Do you know what it is now?" Trowa asked looking down.

"That's the Shadow Card." Kero said. "You have to use a card of light to capture it."

Trowa knew what Kero was referring to. He flew down and returned Fly into its card form. Trowa took out Windy.

"Windy, release!!!" Trowa yelled as he summoned Windy.

Right after Windy was summoned, she got right to work. She flew at Shadow at a blinding speed; Shadow and Windy morphed into some sort of ball of light and darkness. The ball moved around rapidly; suddenly, the ball turned all black.

"Oh no..." Trowa whispered.

Then light blasted out of the dark ball and consumed the darkness.

"Trowa hurry, Windy isn't going to be able to hold Shadow for long!!!" Kero yelled.

Trowa rushed over to the cards.

"Shadow, return!!!" Trowa yelled.

With a blast of light, the Windy and Shadow cards were on the ground. Trowa picked them both up. Kero flew over.

Just then, three security guards came running.

"Hey!" They yelled.

"Uh oh, got to go!!!" Trowa yelled as he summoned Fly.

Before the guards were even close; Trowa was up and out, Kero was safely in his pocket.

* * *

Once Trowa got home; he didn't even bother to put the Clow book and cards back in his storage box. He just let himself fall back on bed and fell into a deep slumber.

But on that night, Trowa would have a weird dream.

* * *

(Trowa's Dream)

(Trowa POV)

I and Kero were at a temple; somewhere in the back. We were looking at some white, glowing beast; which was now on the roof of a temple.

"Trowa, get out of the way!!!" Kero yelled.

I didn't even think about it; I just flipped out of the way. The beast had fired some sort of energy blast, right now I was looking at one big hole in the ground.

"What that a lighting bolt!!!" I yelled.

"It's the Thunder Card!!!" Kero yelled.

The Thunder Card let out a loud roar and jumped off the roof; running towards me.

"Trowa move!!!" Kero yelled.

I couldn't move; I was terrified!

Just then, a strange looking piece of paper came out of nowhere and stuck to the Thunder Card; it just stopped; now Thunder couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I look behind me and saw a stranger; who was wearing all black except for the mask he was wearing, that was white. He wore a black shirt with a black vest that had gold Chinese designs; he also wore black pants with a pair of black Chinese shoes. His hair was hidden underneath a black cap. The white mask he was wearing was only covered hit eyes; it had hole in it so he could see and the holes revealed his onyx eyes.

I nodded when he asked if I was okay. He helped me up and looked at the Thunder Card.

"Aren't you going to capture it?" He asked.

Before I said anything; a strange ring sound filled the air.

End of Trowa's Dream

To be continued...

* * *

What is the ringing sound?

Please send in reviews!!!


End file.
